Chromatic
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: "Elle s'est réveillée seule, comme toujours. Elle hésite, ne veux pas vraiment y croire et parcourt la pièce d'un œil inquiet pour enfin, accepter ce triste constat. Elle retente pourtant, l'appelle, timidement, la voix un peu cassée. Elle se tord les mains, déçue, à la fois de lui mais surtout d'elle. Et elle a très, très envie de pleurer."


**Disclaimer**: Bleach n'est (comme c'est étrange) pas à moi, pas plus qu'Hiroshima mon amour de Marguerite Duras, tiré du film éponyme.

**N/A**: C'est la première fois que j'écris dans ce fandom...Et c'est aussi une des rares fois où j'écris plus de mille mots. Hope you like it! :33

* * *

**Chromatic**

Elle pourrait pleurer, elle pourrait rire, mais elle préfère rester immobile, les commissures de ses lèvres figées, les yeux secs, le cœur rêche. Nanao remonte ses lunettes, replace discrètement ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se sent lourde. Pas comme toutes ces autres filles qui s'examinent avec inquiétude devant le miroir, plutôt comme si toute l'eau des crachats du ciel s'était infiltrée dans chaque fibre de son kimono, et puis, s'était frayée un passage jusque dans sa peau et qu'elle ruisselait désormais le long de ses os. De l'amertume, sûrement.

Elle n'a pourtant aucune raison de se sentir mal. Même le soleil contredit son humeur mélancolique en irradiant son propre bonheur. Assise devant son bureau, elle s'étire, le dos douloureux, jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et au décor désespérément heureux qui l'habille, pour mieux se replonger dans le murmure assourdissant du formulaire B936 et de tous ses frères. Elle est seule dans son bureau, son capitaine parti dormir ailleurs, c'en est affligeant de routine. Au fond d'elle, quelqu'un attend que quelque chose change. Mais elle n'arrive ni à discerner l'encombrant quelqu'un ni le pénible quelque chose.

La paperasse la happe, l'avale pour la recracher, harassée. Un flacon d'encre noire s'est renversé sur le ciel, et les contours lunaires, un peu flous à cause des nuages qui l'habillent, lui donnent un instant l'impression qu'elle n'a plus ses papillons de verres sur le nez. Elle les effleure, pour tester leur présence. Ses pieds se posent plus ferment contre le sol et font reculer d'un geste las sa chaise. Elle se lève, et rentre chez elle, ses pas résonnant derrière elle comme les raclements d'un boulet le long des murs.

Elle hère hagarde, dans ses appartements, se tord les mains, s'approche de sa bibliothèque, fait brusquement demi-tour, et reste plantée là, indécise. Elle n'a qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper un livre et s'en absorber -à moins que ce soit lui qui ne l'absorbe- jusqu'à ce que sommeil s'ensuive. Elle fait partie de ceux qui _aiment lire_, et on pourrait penser, comme elle d'ailleurs, que les lignes la berceront paisiblement et lui apporteront la satisfaction solitaire du lecteur. Alors, au hasard, elle saisit un ouvrage et s'en va se faire couler un bain.

_Hiroshima, mon amour_. Le titre lui avait parut si magnétique, au milieu des autres tranches fadasses de l'énorme librairie aseptisée de Karakura. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un _hiroshima _mais elle en aimait la mélodie. _Hi-ro-shi-ma_. À répéter sans se lasser, en saisissant bien chaque syllabes, les goûter avec la délicatesse qu'elles exigeaient, les faire tourner, les élever et les regarder se poser comme une plume tombée du nid. _Hiroshima_. C'est ce qu'elle chantonne distraitement en se défaisant de son kimono, un œil surveillant l'eau chaude monter dans la cuve, l'autre se délectant de l'appétissant résumé imprimé au dos de l'ouvrage entre ses mains.

Elle se glisse dedans, plonge sa tête assez bas pour que l'eau caresse ses oreilles sans mouiller ses lunettes et ouvre son livre.

* * *

« Vous n'auriez pas vu ma Nanao-chan ? »

« Naaaaanaaaaaaaaooooo-chaaaaan ? »

« Sweety, sweety, lovely, lovely, Nanao-chaaaan ? »

* * *

Une épave s'échoue contre sa porte, manifestement trop grise pour aller plus loin. Ses roucoulements tirent un soupir exaspéré à la brunette. Sortant vivement de l'eau chaude, elle se contente d'enrouler à la va-vite une serviette autour d'elle et s'en va traîner son capitaine sur son sofa. Elle inspecte rapidement ses vêtements, rassurée de ne pas y voir de traces de vomissures, lui dit de dormir pour qu'il la laisse en paix, proteste devant son attitude de flirt douteuse pour finalement céder, lui promettre qu'elle veillera sur son sommeil. Alors il se pelotonne contre elle, avec un sourire béat d'enfant et ferme les yeux.

Elle sait bien qu'il en profite, que même saoul il vient poser sa tête contre ses cuisses nues, qu'il n'y a rien à tirer de cet enfant-roi. Mais elle n'en a plus rien à faire, il est bien trop tard pour maugréer une nouvelle fois contre celui qui fut son idole. Elle est simplement fatiguée et voudrait juste se reposer, elle aussi. Elle lui caresse les cheveux, distraitement, comme un réflexe face à un chat lové sur ses genoux. Et puis, des mots se faufilent en travers de sa gorge, ils l'étouffent, elle essaie de les ravaler, de les repousser au plus profond d'elle même et c'est tout juste si elle arrive à atténuer leur dureté.

«- Je ne sais plus qui de nous est l'enfant, qui est l'adulte. Toujours à vous courir après pour vos devoirs non faits, les heures de travail pendant que vous partez vous amuser, et par-dessus tout votre sourire quand vous rentrez. Le sourire d'un gamin, heureux, heureux de rien mais surtout, de tout. Taicho... Je crois que je vous déteste. (elle s'interrompt un instant, ferme son poing sur les boucles de son capitaine, soupire et desserre les doigts) J'ai dû vieillir trop vite. Je suis aigrie, comme une vieille fille trop seule. Pitoyable, pas vrai ?

N'attendant pas de réponse, elle se tait et fixe un point lointain, réfléchit. Elle semble être sur le point de trouver une réponse à toutes les questions qu'elle se pose quand l'homme sur ses genoux se serre un peu plus contre elle et glisse :

- Ça ressemble terriblement à une confession sur l'oreiller, ça, Nanao-chan. Qui manquerait cruellement d'oreillers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte d'ailleurs.

Elle se raidit, alors qu'il enserre sa taille de son bras velu. Il relève la tête vers elle, plisse joyeusement les yeux pour mieux reprendre :

- Quoique, dans cette tenue, il pourrait y avoir confusion. Nanao-chan tu es si jolie, lovely, sweety Nanao-chan! ( il marque un temps d'arrêt, et continue, un ton plus bas) Malgré toutes tes diatribes acerbes, tu restes _ma_ Nanao-chan. Tu sais que tu pourrais très bien demander une mutation, dans un service plus tranquille avec un supérieur responsable. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis sur ton canapé, si tu me détestes, Nanao-chan ?

- Je...Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce que je vous aime aussi, capitaine. »

* * *

« Capitaine ? »

« Taichooooo ? »

« Kyoraku-san ? »

* * *

Elle s'est réveillée seule, comme toujours. Elle hésite, ne veux pas vraiment y croire et parcourt la pièce d'un œil inquiet pour enfin, accepter ce triste constat. Elle retente pourtant, l'appelle, timidement, la voix un peu cassée. Elle se tord les mains, déçue, à la fois de lui mais surtout d'elle. Et elle a très, très envie de pleurer. Pas parce que personne n'est là, pas parce que la solitude lui pèse. Juste pour se nettoyer des sentiments qui l'encombrent, balayer ce trop plein d'humanité. Mais elle ne le fait pas, elle est encore trop digne.

Elle remet ses lunettes en place, les yeux humides. Elle se les frottes, pour apaiser leur picotement. Elle se traîne jusqu'à sa cuisine, grignoter quelque chose avant de repartir s'ensevelir sous les formulaires. Au fil de son bruit de mastication, elle recompose son masque d'impassibilité. Elle est belle et forte, taillée dans un marbre qui jamais ne s'effrite. Les femmes-loques, les amoureuses, elle les méprise. Celles qui s'effondrent ne valent pas grand chose. Elle s'en voudra peut être un peu, plus tard, d'avoir pensé ces choses mais pour l'instant, elle cherche son courage, aimerait bien faire vibrer la corde des convictions, faire sa profession de foi.

_Hiroshima_. C'est H_iroshima_ dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans ses veines, dans ses reins, dans son estomac glougloutant, dans ses muscles, dans ses os. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est un _hiroshima_, mais c'est là, elle le sent.

C'est _Hiroshima_ et elle se reconstruit, il faut bien. La vie continue après tout.

Elle se regarde dans le miroir. Elle cherche ce qui ne va pas chez elle, persuadée que son reflet muet saura le lui révéler. Ses yeux céruléens, baignés de cernes, sont bien trop vides, bien trop éteints, ce ne sont que des trous qui lui mangent le visage. Elle a les traits tirés, les cheveux emmêlés, sales aussi, souillés par sa transpiration. Elle déteste ça, suer. Mais ce qu'elle exècre le plus, c'est l'odeur de la sueur. C'est âcre, ça prend à la gorge, et c'est terriblement envahissant.

Elle reste comme ça, à scruter ses défauts. Elle reste comme ça, à attendre, faute de mieux. Elle se rappelle avoir dit des choses à ne pas dire à son capitaine. Elle a honte, vraiment. Si au moins il lui avait répondu. Mais le ronflement pathétique qui avait retenti, lui, elle le haïssait.

Elle ne pensait pas avoir mérité ça.

Elle ne savait pas, la pauvre, qu'on a pas ce qu'on mérite. Que ce qu'on devrait avoir, naïvement, on l'attend, et on est si sûrs que ça ne peut pas nous échapper avant qu'on ne se réveille, sous le choc, les bras tremblants, le front trempé tentant vainement de comprendre pourquoi ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça le devait, pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, on se retrouve sans rien, triste, seul et complètement perdu. Abandonné. Et on se sent bête, bête à en pleurer, à s'en couper les joues, à en regretter la vie.

Nanao remonte une dernière fois ses lunettes sur son nez. Aujourd'hui sera terriblement beau par son existence et fade par sa consistance. Et elle a bien l'intention de le dévorer jusqu'à la dernière miette.

* * *

« Nanao-chan ? »

« Capitaine ? »

« Tu es très belle aujourd'hui. »


End file.
